


drive in movies.

by dociousmackocious



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, but the song was stuck in my head hehe so yeah, this is so bad uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dociousmackocious/pseuds/dociousmackocious
Summary: cyrus and tj officially meet at a drive in movie for teen beach movie, sick of being third wheels.





	drive in movies.

Cyrus had heard all those descriptions before of love. 

“Can’t eat, can’t sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, world series kind of love.” - It Takes Two

But Cyrus had never felt any of that gooey, cute love stuff. And god, how he wished he had. His friends had boyfriends and girlfriends, and all he wanted was a boyfriend.

-

TJ had heard all those descriptions before of love. 

“And now, here we are, with our future before us – and I only want to spend it with you, my prince, my soulmate, my friend.” - Friends

TJ had never even felt that feeling. And he wanted to, boy did he. His friends had significant others, his sister had a girlfriend, and all he wanted was a boyfriend or girlfriend.

-

“C’mon, Cyrus! You have to come with us! It’s a drive in movie! It’ll be fun!” Andi nearly pleaded.

“Yeah, yeah, drive in movies are for couples, Andi.” Cyrus huffed, crossing his arms. “I mean, you’ve got Amber, Buffy’s got Marty, and Jonah’s got Walker! I’m not going to sit watching a movie alone while you guys are cuddling.”

“Please? Oh come on, you haven’t gone out with us as friends since Buffy broke up with Walker!” Jonah pouted.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. “No. Nope. Nada. Not. At. All. Like I said, I don’t have a date.”

“Cy, this isn’t the 60’s!” Buffy groaned. “You don’t need a stupid date.”

“Drive ins are meant for dates! It’s romantic! I’m not being the seventh wheel.” 

“Fine. Don’t go. Maybe I’ll just ‘forget’ to buy that ticket to the new documentary for you birthday-” 

“Okay! Okay! I’ll go!” Cyrus gave in, slumping in his seat.

-

“Hey! Teej, wanna go to the drive in movie with me? Andi and her friends invited me, and she said you could come if you wanted.” Amber smiled at her younger brother.

“And, this is where I politely decline.” He stood up from the couch. “I’m not being a third wheel. No thanks.”

“Come on! It’s gonna be fun! And plus; Buffy’s driving them and the car’s gonna be full, so, I need a ride. Please?”

“Fine. I’ll go.” TJ sighed. “I better not have to watch you two be all lovey dovey.”

-

The night of the movie came, and Both cars showed up that night. Marty and Buffy lounged atop her car, Jonah and Walker in the car, and Andi and Amber had set up a blanket in front of the car.

Cyrus was alone. He didn’t have anywhere to sit, so he sat on the grass between the two cars.

“Psst, hey, you can sit in the car if you want.” TJ smiled softly, making Cyrus’ head turn towards him. 

“Oh, thanks. You must be Amber’s brother.” Cyrus chuckled softly, opening the car door and sitting in the passenger seat.

“The one and only.” TJ smiled. “The name’s TJ.”

“Cyrus.” They shook hands, and both leaned back on the chairs. 

The movie started, and it turned out to be Teen Beach Movie.

“Oh, great, a movie about love and stuff. I don’t even have a boyfriend. Never have.” Cyrus groaned.

“Neither have I- I mean, had a girlfriend or boyfriend.” TJ explained.

“So you’re bi, and I’m gay. Cool.” Cyrus nodded.

“Cool.” TJ responded. “You think your friends and my sister set this up?”

“Totally.” 

Both boys laughed softly. They were talking quite a lot, and by the time they stopped, Meant To Be was playing on the big screen. 

The two hopeless romantics sang to every word.

“She’ll be someone who is lovely, someone wonderful and true!” TJ sang.

“The kind of boy, who makes you smile, even when you’re feeling blue!” Cyrus sang along.

“Oh, I know, I know she’s/he’s out there. Most definitely! Oh yeah.” They both chimed in.

“Not a phony or a fake!”

 

“Sweeter than a chocolate shake, oh my meant-to-be!” Cyrus leaned into TJ as Lela leaned into Brady on the screen.

“When it’s meant to be, you go kinda crazy!” 

“Meant to be, you forget your own name!”

“When it’s meant to be, it’s destiny callin’, and nothin’ ever will be the same!” They sang together. 

Both boys giggled together, before Cyrus started the next line. “You need a girl who’s into music, to ride up high, on cupid’s wings!”

“Find that boy, with perfect hair, hello hollywood ending with strings.” TJ sings.

“Oh I know, I know, he’s/she’s out there, can’t you see!” They both sang.

“Maybe you’ve already met, the one you’ll never forget! Your meant-to-be!”

 

-

The two boys sang happily, giggling softly more and more. TJ took a swig of his coca-cola. “So, Cyrus, you’ve never had a boyfriend, correct?”

“Correct.”

“Cool.” TJ nodded.

After a while of watching the movie, (around to where Lela gave Mack the necklace), TJ looked at Cyrus.

All his focus was on the movie, and he looked absolutely adorable.

Maybe the movie was right, and you could fall in love at first sight.

In TJ’s defense, Lela and Tanner did, so why couldn’t he?

He smiled softly to himself. 

He had fallen in love, hadn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking of making a musical one shots series type thing,,, like a different musical/song each time? how would that seem?


End file.
